Nice bootylicious View
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: Sasuke walks into Hinata's office to ask for a favor but is distracted by a juicy round butt that greets him! Slightly Lemony: D


Caught in Action!

Summary: Sasuke walks into Hinata's office to ask for a favor but is distracted by the view he gets. Slightly Lemony: D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

After a long morning of meetings and negotiations, Hinata Hyuga made her way back into her office. Dressed in a sheer buttoned down shirt, black pencil skirt and black stilettos she hastily walked through the buildings to meet her father.

At the age of twenty one, Hinata became the head of the Hyugacorp now that her father retired. She barely had time to herself anymore. Her days were filled with meetings, events, traveling to other countries and fundraising parties.

Each month her father came to read and check on the company. Together, they made any arrangements or thought of new ideas for the company.

Hinata entered her large office and was met with her assistant familiar face.

"Hi Ino-Chan"

"Oh, hey I was looking for you! Your father said he'll be thirty minutes late, and don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow morning with lady Tsunade, you have to attend a charity event after at the Kohona Hospital and we'll discuss the rest after that." Ino said

Ino had been Hinata close friend and assistant for a long time. Ino feel bad sometimes for Hinata, the girl had no time to herself.

"Ino, did you hear from Neji yet…how is Tenten?"

"Um yea, it turns out it was a false alarm, the baby wasn't ready to come out"

"Oh ok am so happy for them"

"Hinata would you like to join us tonight; Sakura and I are going to eat out?"

"I would love to but I got to catch up on the paperwork" Hinata said as she sat on her leather chair.

Ino couldn't event count have many times she heard that excuse, she shrugged and said "ok then, have a good day hina"

"Thanks you too Ino" Hinata said softly as Ino retreated out of her office.

Sometimes Hinata really wished she could hang out with her friends but she simply couldn't. She saw the disappointed look Ino had when she declined. Hinata sighed and decided she had probably started arranging her files while she waited for her father.

Sasuke entered the Hyugacorp swiftly almost knocking into a lady. He didn't know why he's father was sending him to do errands. He barely recognized the name Hinata Hyuga. He knew Neji Hyuga because they studied at the same university. Neji was a good friend with him though they were always competitive. Though as he recollected, it could have been the shy and scrawny little girl who always clutched onto Neji or her father. He knew Hiashi Hyuga because he was his father's rival.

"Um…excuse do you need assistance?" A secretary asked him as he reached Hinata's office

The secretary smoothly blocked the entrance to the office.

"I am here to speak to Hinata Hyuga" Sasuke said sternly

"What's your name?" The secretary insisted

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said coldly

"You don't have an appointment with her"

"No and its urgent" Sasuke hissed

"Well you can't walk in there unless you have an appointment, you can leave your number here and we'll schedule you"

"Listen lady, I am Sasuke Uchiha I don't need no fucking appointment" with that he passed her and entered the office.

Sasuke took in the leather chairs, the vivid paintings, the elaborated flower vase and a butt.

Wait what?

A nice rack was sticking up next to the desk

The person was visibly crouched looking furiously for something.

Sasuke noticed the long mass of dark-blue hair falling down reaching almost up to her butt

She had a big butt

It looked so luscious in the tight skirt she was wearing

Not even Sakura's butt could compete with that.

He could feel himself get hard as erotic thoughts kept coming.

He grunted and knocked on the door to get her attention

The nice rack girl quickly jolted and turned to face him.

She stood up and straightens her skirt and offered him a smile

"Oh...um...Am sorry I didn't hear you come in…I wasn't expecting anyone...uh sorry am Hinata Hyuga can I help you?

She was beautiful Sasuke noticed.

She had long silky midnight hair,

A round face

Very pink lips

Her skin was a little flushed.

She also had nice curves and very long sexy legs.

For the first time in his life he was at lost with words

His brain wasn't moving fast enough

His heart was beating to fast

His veins were throbbing out of control

He was lost in her beauty

"Um are you ok? You look a little pale" Hinata asked politely

All Sasuke wanted was to kiss those pink full lips that was taunting him each time she moved them

"Huh...Sorry I am Uchiha Sasuke"

"I am Hinata Hyuga...Nice to meet you" she said as the shook hand

They both jolted at the contact

Their eyes met slowly and neither could look away

Hinata felt herself get lost in the Uchiha's dark sensual eyes

Very slowly He pulled her to him never breaking eye contact

Hinata found herself against his strong and hard muscles

They were so close they could hear each other's heartbeat

Sasuke leaned over and brushed his lips against hers.

Hinata blinked and steeped back, startled

He watched her intently, then gently traced his fingers along her jaw making shudder

Enfolding her in his arm, he pulled her close and kissed her again.

Unlike the hesitant kiss from before this one was powerful

After a second's hesitation, she returned the kiss

Moving her mouth against his

Opening for him when he teased

Heat seemed to spread all over their body

Sasuke walked her and made he sit at desk

Their kiss became hungrier

Breathing became difficult, but not needed

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she been kissed this way

Her body ached for him

She couldn't even think straight

Who was this man?

God she loved what he was doing to her.

His hands were everywhere

She helped him discard her blouse

His teeth scraped, nipped, satisfying an urgent hunger for the taste of flesh

She tore her hand free to take them over him

She removed his skirt agile and quick

She felt his muscles and watched him quiver by her touch

He groaned, dazed by the suddenness and strength of her assault

She teased his nipple, and then slid down, over his rib cage his taut belly until an oath exploited from him.

His need was like a wild beast, snapping and clawing for freedom.

His lips took her neck and sucked the soft skin making her moan

Hinata threw her back as he sucked on her neck, biting.

With her arm around his neck, they kissed passionately again.

Groping, caressing and moaning.

Hinata opened her eyes dazed with passion

Let an audible gasp

Her father was staring straight at her

His fist was clenched

His eyes hard and furious

She was seated half-naked with a man wrapped around her.

Crap!

Hinata quickly pushed Sasuke off her pulled her top over her head

Sasuke taken aback looked behind to see a very furious Hyuga glaring at him.

"You OUT NOW!" Hiashi barked at him

Hinata let out a loud gulp as her father's gaze turn to her.

_Oh dear_

"So this is what you do when am not here?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AN: Hoped you liked that one-shot! My first ever lemony onshot.

**REVIEW **

XOXO

Bria


End file.
